


Amor verdadeiro

by Blancheflor



Series: Belarus e o Mundo [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blancheflor/pseuds/Blancheflor
Summary: As vezes nem tudo está perdido quando o amor e verdadeiro.





	Amor verdadeiro

**Author's Note:**

> Eu já tinha postado essa história no social spirit junto com outros casais mas eu achei melhor colocar separado aqui.

Era uma linda noite com estrelas brilhantes iluminando o céu azul escuro como pequenos vagalumes na noite acompanhado de uma leve brisa, casais apreciando a companhia um do outro enquanto as crianças brincavam, realmente uma bela noite, mas não para Lukas Bondevik, para ele era mais uma noite frustrante. 

Hoje era para ser um dia especial, hoje séria o aniversário de dois anos de namoro dele e Natalia mas não, ele estava em um bar tentando afogar a sua tristeza na bebida, mas não estava dando certo porque ele via o rosto dela sempre em sua mente.

Tudo começou com uma briga de casal, devido a personalidade de ambos isso era normal no relacionamento deles mas eles sempre faziam as pazes logo em seguida, mas não foi o que aconteceu da última vez, o que começou com um simples discussão acabou em um briga e no calor do momento Lukas disse coisas que ele sabia que iria machucar Natalia profundamente, ele desejava voltar no tempo e fazer tudo diferente.

Lukas decidiu ir para casa, não adiantava ficar ali, há distância entre o bar e a sua casa não era grande talvez a pequena caminhada o ajudasse. Chegando em casa ele tirou as roupas ficando só de cueca boxer preta e deitou na cama que parecia maior e mais fria sem ela.

Ele tentou segura as lágrimas mas elas saíram mesmo assim junto com o sentimento de raiva e repulsa de si mesmo, Lukas chorou como uma criança até que a exaustão se apoderasse dele. Ele cordou duas horas depois quando sentiu a presença de Natalia na casa.

Lukas levantou e procurou por ela nos quartos de hóspedes, nos banheiros e na cozinha, nada, ela não tinha voltado pra casa mas ele ainda sentia a presença dela, ele olhou para o relógio de parede na sala, marcava 4:00 horas da madrugada.

Ele voltou pra cama segurando os lençóis com força, ainda era possível sentir o cheiro dela nos lençóis, ele tem certeza de que sentiu a presença dela, hoje a noite ele sentia ainda mais falta dela mais do que a sete dias atrás, ele não aguentava mais, ele tinha que falar com ela e pedir desculpas. Ele pegou o celular e discou o número dela, ele teve que fazer três tentativas até que ela finalmente atendesse as chamadas dele.

\- Alô? 

O coração de Lukas quase saiu pela boca só de ouvir a voz dela, mais lágrimas saíram, ele tinha certeza de que estava soluçando como uma criança assustada.

\- Lukas você está bem?

Havia preocupação na voz de Natalia, essa era a primeira vez que ela o ouviu chorar assim.

\- Lukas fale comigo!

\- Natalia eu...sinto muito, por favor me perdoe, eu sinto a sua falta... Por favor eu...-, ele queria falar mais com ela, ele tinha tanto a dizer há ela mas ele não conseguiu dizer mais nada a não ser soluçar no telefone.

\- Me espere eu já estou indo te ver.

Lukas ouviu barulho de roupas sendo arremessadas antes dela desligar, ele caminhou até a sala escura sentando no sofá vermelho e segurando uma almofada no peito, em seu coração ele sabia precisava tanto dela, ele se perguntou se ela ainda precisava dele na sua vida, se ela ainda o amava e se ela ainda o queria como ele há queria, ele não sabia que há amava tanto até esta noite. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ouviu Natalia bater na porta.

Ele correu para a porta abrindo e encontrando ela com um vestido azul escuro simples de manga curta e sapatilhas com o laço de cabelo sempre presente. Natalia entrou fechando a porta segurando o rosto de Lukas nas duas mãos com o semblante preocupado no rosto.

\- Lukas você está bem? Você me deixou preocupada quando falou comigo pelo telefone.

Lukas sentiu as pernas perderem as forças, ele caiu de joelhos segurando as pernas dela com força, ele temia que se há soltasse ela iria embora outra vez.

\- Me perdoa, eu juro que não vou te machucar nunca mais eu te amo tanto, eu preciso de você, por favor fique comigo. Lukas nunca tinha implorado a ninguém antes mas ele faria isso por ela, até se humilhar em público se isso significasse que eles ficariam juntos outra vez.

Ele sentiu ela desenrolar os braços dele gentilmente e puxa para que ele estivesse de pé, ela sorriu para ele um sorriso que ela só dava a ele, ela o beijou suavemente antes de falar.

\- Eu já perdoei você.

Ele sorriu abraçando ela e enterrando o rosto no pescoço dela sentindo o cheiro e o calor, pareceu que foi a séculos atrás que ele a segurou pela última vez, ela o abraçou de volta alisando o frizz do cabelo dele. Ela se separou do abraço pegando na mão dele e o conduzindo até o quarto, ela tirou as sapatilhas antes de deitar com ele de frente um para o outro.

Lukas passou um braço na cintura dela a puxou até que ele sentiu a respiração dela batendo no seu rosto, ele beijou os lábios dela que ele quase esqueceu o quanto era bom sentir os seus nos dela. Natalia respondeu ao beijo passando a mão livre no cabelo dele.

Lukas aprofundou o beijo ele queria ter certeza de que ela realmente estava ali com ele mas o beijo não era o suficiente ele tinha que sentir o corpo dela no dele, Lukas subiu encima dela sem quebrar o beijo, ele sentiu Natalia enrolar os braços no pescoço e aproximar mais o corpo dele, ele esfregou a ereção nas partes íntimas dela para que ela sentisse o efeito que ela causava nele e o quanto ele desejava se unir a ela novamente.

Ele quebrou o beijo e olhou nos olhos dela antes de tira o vestido e as roupas íntimas, Natalia o ajudou a se livra da cueca deixando ambos livres de qualquer roupa, Lukas admirou o corpo perfeito de Natalia, ele gostaria de provar cada centímetro dela mas eles teriam tempo para isso depois. Lukas se apoiou nos cotovelos e se alinhou na entrada dela beijando os lábios inchados e entrando nela de uma só vez, eles gemeram no beijo e Lukas começou os movimentos sem quebrar o beijo até sentir que precisava reabastecer os seus pulmões com oxigênio.

Lukas enterrou o rosto no pescoço enquanto Natalia agarrava as suas costas arranhando e puxando mais para si. Lukas há beijou mais uma vez escorregando a língua na boca dela onde eles travaram uma luta que ele venceu e explorou cada canto da boca de Natalia.

Natalia sentiu a temperatura do corpo elevar quando ela atingiu o orgasmo quebrando o beijo quando gemeu alto, Lukas veio logo em seguida quando sentiu as paredes internas de Natalia apertar o seu membro e praticamente gritar quando ele derramou tudo nela. Um pensamento rápido surgiu na sua mente, eles talvez tivessem um lindo bebê depois dessa noite, ele sorriu com a ideia antes de sair dela e deitar de lado a puxando para ficar de frente para ele. Lukas não tinha dúvidas de que há amava mas ele tinha que que se desculpar com ela antes, ele olhou bem fundo nos seus olhos antes de dizer.

\- Me perdoe por não ter demostrando o quanto eu te amo antes mas eu prometo que vou te dar todo o meu amor a partir de hoje.

Natalia passou a mão pela bochecha dele e fez um carinho com o polegar antes de falar, - eu acredito em você.

\- Eu tenho outra coisa a dizer.

\- Hum?

Lukas respirou fundo antes de responde, - Você quer se casar comigo e se tornar a senhora Bondevik?

Natalia olhou pra ele antes de sorrir e beijar Lukas docemente,- eu adoraria me torna a senhora Bondevik.

Ele sorriu colocando o lençol sobre eles e a aproximando mais dele beijando a sua testa sentindo o calor dela o embalando para dormi, as vezes nem tudo está perdido quando o amor e verdadeiro.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado


End file.
